charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Dead to Me
You're Dead to Me is the twelfth episode of the first season of Charmed and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 17, 2019. Synopsis TELLING THE TRUTH — With Macy (Madeleine Mantock) on a quest to find answers, she goes against Harry’s (Rupert Evans) advice and summons up a Necromancer which puts her and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) in harm’s way. Maggie attends a frat party at Lucy’s (guest star Natalie Hall) encouragement, to help her get over Parker (Nick Hargrove). Meanwhile, Mel (Melonie Diaz) helps Harry who is struggling with his regained memories. Plot We open the episode 28 years ago with Marisol begging a mysterious woman to revive an infant Macy. She agrees to sacrifice anything in return for her baby’s life. The woman then awakens the baby, who appears to have been dead for some time. The woman then tells them her sacrifice must be leaving Macy forever (after two years together), never allowed to set eyes on her again. Back in the present day, Maggie and Mel continue to read letters from Marisol and Dexter. Harry arrives, and Maggie reveals that Macy was revived by a Necromancer. Macy comes downstairs and insists her sisters stop worrying about her. Harry knocks on Macy’s bedroom door and tells her that he understands how she feels. He, too, died and was brought by the Elders. He insists he experienced the same struggle of confusion when one cheats death. Macy admits she feels tainted because it’s unnatural. She wonders if her resurrection is where her “darkness” comes from. At the University, Maggie bashes Mel for stalking Niko’s Instagram. Mel says she was just curious why Niko chose to become a PI, but Maggie reminds her there’s no way she can get back with Niko again. Maggie runs into Lucy, who asks if she’s going to the stoplight party that night. Maggie declines, but Lucy insists that she attends, whether Parker shows up or not. Maggie declares she will wear green to the party, telling the world that she is ready and available. At the manor, Macy calls the Necromancer that once brought her back to life. The woman appears, but tells Macy she has “no idea what she’s done.” The Necromancer Knansie is scared, worried a witch who is hunting her was the one who performed the spell. Macy promises it wasn’t her, and she just wants answers. Knansie agrees if Macy helps her brew her spell. Mel meets Niko at a café. It's one of the cafes they used to frequent while they were dating. Niko explains she made the PI change two years prior after she woke up and felt like something was missing from her life. Mel bends over, revealing a scar on her shoulder. Niko is concerned, but Mel brushes the topic off after Niko proclaims she was having déjà vu. Macy reveals to Knansie she’s telekinetic and finds out her mother actually took the necromancer out of Tartarus. She claims she was put there unfairly by the witch Syd, who was upset Knansie wouldn’t revive a demon Cyd had fallen in love with. Knansie also explains when resurrecting someone, she has to call upon light and dark forces, and sometimes those turn evil instead of good. Maggie enters, right as the witch Cyd shows up to attack them. Harry tries to orb himself and Mel back to the manor for help, but they end up in England instead. Harry reveals lately, he hasn’t been able to take a hold on his powers thanks to a personal matter he’s been dealing with. He then tells her that they are in Manchester because that is where his son currently lives. The girls continue to get attacked, with Cyd finally revealing herself. She claims Knansie turned the love of her life into a demon. Сyd then continues to attack, but as she’s about to hurt Maggie, Macy loses her temper and throws Cyd out the window. In Manchester, Mel gets news of the situation back at home. They go for a pint of beer, and Harry comes clean about the secrets he’s been keeping regarding his son. He explains his stress has clouded his power and he can’t be their white lighter anymore. Mel tells him she’s going to help Harry finds his son, even though he knows nothing about him, not even his name. Back in the manor, Knansie ties Cyd with magical chains. Macy tells Maggie to go and have fun at the party. Knansie insists on killing Cyd, but Macy won’t kill another witch. Instead, Macy suggests they find a spell to constrain her in the Book of Shadows. At the party, Lucy and Maggie are having a great time, when she spots Parker from across the room. A bunch of guys dance with her, but none of them stick when she can’t be honest about anything regarding her life. Maggie confronts Parker (who is wearing red, missing her) and unloads on him. Parker apologizes but promises that he didn’t sell the Charmed Ones out to his father. She walks away anyway. Macy and Knansie realize that Cyd has escaped the chains. Mel and Harry look all night but can’t find any leads to his past. Harry realizes he feels strangely drawn to a church nearby. When they enter, however, Harry can’t pick up any feelings, so they go and search the records. Harry finds a picture of himself with his wife, and his original name was James, and his son’s name is Carter. At the manor, Knansie and Macy are on the lookout for Cyd, when they get a call from Maggie, who tells them Cyd has her captured in the frat party bathroom. Cyd takes the phone and threatens the girls, tellng them Knansie has to show up at the party in 15 minutes, or Maggie will die. Macy and Knansie get to the party and ask Parker for help. They find Syd in the bathroom waiting for them, with Maggie drowning in a shower. Macy starts to stop Cyd’s heart with her powers until she releases Maggie. Macy is about to kill Cyd, but Parker begs her not to tap into her dark side. Cyd insists that Knansie is evil and that she made a deal with a demon to stay young forever. Everyone she revives, therefore, must be good, and then become demonic with the blood she uses to revive them. Knansie tries to escape, but Parker stops her. Knansie attacks him, but then evaporates, breaking the terms of her deal by attacking a half-demon. In Manchester, Mel and Harry finally track down Carter, who is now a grandfather. Because he’s happy and healthy, Harry feels like he can let go and go back to being a white lighter. The next morning, Maggie and Mel comfort Macy, who says she’s feeling better now that she has the answers and knows the truth. Macy says she can feel how the demon blood in her takes over, and worries about it controlling her in the future. Macy meets up with Parker’s mom and asks to make a deal. She agrees to help her find a way to take the demon out of Parker if she’ll help Macy take the demon out of herself. They agree. At the coffee shop, Mel ends up bailing on her next meet up with Niko, letting her go once again. Parker catches up with Maggie at school to make sure she’s okay after the party. She tells him she doesn’t hate him and appreciates what he did to help save Macy, but there’s no getting back together; at least for now. Lucy is then revealed to be Skyping with Alastor, who has control over her mind and wants Lucy to get Parker and Maggie back together. He tells her she needs to hurry, and make sure they fall back in love. Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Craig Parker as Alastor *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner Guest Cast *Mackenzie Marsh as Knansie *Malaya Rivera Drew as Cyd Co-Starring *Thomas Cadrot as Dexter Vaughn *Tom Tasse as Carter Westwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Unknown calming spell'' **Macy found it in the book to dissipate Cyd's rage. This spell's true name and procedure are unknown. It was never applied because Cyd had escaped earlier. Spells *''Calling Upon Your Necromancer'' **Macy uses it to summon Knansie. *''Cyd's Imprisonment Spell'' **Cyd used a spell to trap Maggie in a shower stall. *''Knansie's Resurrection Ritual'' **Knansie used a spell to resurrect of Macy. Powers *'Mediumship:' Used by Knansie to communicate with mysterious spirits. *'Mesmerizing:' Used by Alastor to control Lucy. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to accidentally teleport with Mel to Manchester, England and later to return them home. *'Phase-Shifting:' Used by Parker to avoid Knansie's assault with a hammer. *'Resurrection:' Used by Knansie for baby Macy. The mouse was also resurrected during the ritual "Calling Upon Your Necromancer". *'Sensing:' Used by Knansie to smell of Macy's soul. *'Sonic Ball Generation:' Cyd's active power to generate balls of sonic energy. Used to attack her enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Macy’s primary power. Used to pass mint to Necromancer. Used to deflect one of Cyd’s sonic balls. Use to throw plates at Cyd. Used to send Cyd flying throw window. Used to throw a trash can at magical barrier Cyd created. Used to squeeze Cyd’s heart. *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze a priest. *'Thought Manipulation:' Expansion of Maggie's primary power. Used to talk to Macy and persuade her not to kill Cyd when her darkness was taking over. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The book left by the sisters' late mother. *'Ceremonies for the Resurrection of the Dead:' The book was found by Macy in her mother's things. *'Chains of Antioch:' Magical chains conjured by Knansie to restrain Cyd. Trivia *This is the first time we've seen Dexter Vaughn. His young version appears in flashback. *This episode also marks the first time the sisters meet a Necromancer. *Despite taking place nearly thirty years ago, Marisol Vera is shown in the flashback to appear just as she did around the time of her murder rather than the much younger woman that she should have been in that time period. Unanswered Questions *Will Niko come to learn the truth? *Will Mel have to choose between Niko and Jada? *How will Macy and Julia extract the demonic halves? *What is Alastor scheming by making Lucy patch things up between Maggie and Parker? Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *How did Marisol resurrect Macy? **By having a necromancer resurrect Macy. *What connection does Macy have to the Key and Tartarus? **Marisol broke the necromancer out of Tartarus in exchange for Macy's life. *Why did Marisol give away Macy? **According to Knansie, as a price of the resurrection, Marisol could only live with Macy for two years. If she ever laid eyes on her again after that, she would die again. *What kind of darkness rests within Macy? **Every person resurrected by Knansie becomes a demon. *Will Maggie come to forgive Parker? **As of now, Maggie admits she doesn't hate Parker. *Will Harry ever find his son? **Harry and Mel located him in Manchester. *Who will be the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter? **Harry found the answers he sought and decided he wants to remain as their Whitelighter. References to the Original Charmed *The Charmed Ones met one Necromancer, who was a vanquished powerful demon. His essence fed off of other creatures' souls to temporarily bring himself back to life, and he had total control over spirits. The Necromancer had an affair with the sisters' late grandmother, who vanquished him in the end. *Each sister had cheated death one way or another throughout the series, sans Prue, who died a permanent death in the season three finale. *Mel calls Harry's teleportation "orbing", a reference to the Whitelighter's teleportation power in the original series. *Macy's exaggerated telekinetic ability in this episode is a reference to Paige's power when she was being influenced by evil; Paige nearly killed a person by calling for his heart when the Source tried to turn her evil during the 48-hour Window of Opportunity. The scene where Macy throws Cyd out of the window could also be a nod to Prue's first telekinetic assault on her enemy. *Harry's inability to use his powers to orb himself and Mel back home due to his emotional imbalance parallel's Leo's inability to use his powers due to his own emotional distress in the original Charmed episode "Saving Private Leo". *The enchanted shower stall can be a reference to the aquarium cage from the original series. With the help of this cage, The Crone held Leo Wyatt and tried to drown him. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.77 million U.S. viewers. *Parker Caine returns in this episode. He was last seen in Keep Calm and Harry On. *Julia Wagner returns in this episode. She was last seen in Keep Calm and Harry On. *Alastor returns in this episode. He was last seen in Keep Calm and Harry On. *Galvin Burdette doesn't appear in this episode and with his absence, Macy, Mel, Maggie and Harry are the only characters to appear in every episode to the date. *Jada Shields appears only in photos in this episode. *Valerie Cruz returns in a flashback in this episode. She was last seen in Kappa Spirit. Quotes :Lucy: "Maggie, when I move on, I move on. Thank you. Next." ---- :Knansie: "You're a demon?" :Parker: "Half-demon. But who's counting?" ---- :Parker: "I know you hate me. I just wanted to see if you were okay." :Maggie: "Look. I don’t hate you." :Parker: "So, what does that mean for us?" :Maggie: "It means I don’t hate you and that has to be enough. For now." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= CMD112a_0033b.jpg CMD112a_0148b.jpg CMD112a_0466b.jpg CMD112a_0115b.jpg CMD112b-0015b.jpg CMD112b-0069b.jpg CMD112b-0251b.jpg CMD112b-0291b.jpg CMD112b-0336b.jpg CMD112b-0367b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Ceremonies for the Resurrection of the Dead.gif 1x12-Dexter.png 1x12-Dexter-Marisol-their-child.png 1x12-Knansie's-Mediumship.gif 1x12-Resurrection.gif Resurrected Macy.gif You're Dead to Me - Macy Spell.jpg Knansie 1.jpg Cyd 1.jpg Sonic Ball by Cyd.gif Sonic Ball Attack.gif MacyDeviatesSonicBall.gif Macy throws Cid.gif 1x12-Phi Delta.png Maggie dancing.gif 1x12-Harry-with-Clara-and-Carter.png 1x12-Carther-and-his-grandchildren.png Carter Westwell.png 1x12-Chains-of-Antioch-destroyed.png 1x12-Macy-wants-to-know-the-truth-from-Cyd.png 1x12-Mel-consoles-Harry.png 1x12-Julia-Wagner.png Maggie doesn't hate Parker.gif 1x12-Alastor-tells-Lucy.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Marsh's-wearing-makeup-''AfterTartarus''.jpg Marsh-as-happy-Knansie.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x12 Promo "You're Dead To Me" (HD) Charmed Reboot (2018) 1x12 Sneak Peek 1 Charm Reboot - Powers (1x12) Soundtrack *''Do That Thing'' by Rayelle *''Someday is Not Tonight'' by LACES *''All Night Long'' by Hill Harris *''Shakin' Like an 8'' by Kenya Lucas *''Good Day'' by C.J. King *''Beat'' by FRUM *''Undercovers'' by GGOOLLDD *''World So Deep'' by Jean *''Angels'' by Grand Am References See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes